1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as a printer, a network configuration method for the apparatus, and a computer-readable control program for causing a computer to execute the network configuration method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known electronic apparatuses having a plurality of network interfaces. In some electronic apparatuses of this type, network interfaces are exclusively controlled so as to selectively use a desired one of the network interfaces. Also known is an electronic apparatus capable of automatically selecting a network interface to be used (see for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-216597).
Some of electronic apparatuses of the aforesaid type having a plurality of network interfaces have a built-in wired network interface and are adapted to be mounted with a wireless network expansion card. In these apparatuses, the wired network interface and the wireless network interface are exclusively used. In the following, an explanation will be given of an electronic apparatus having a wired network interface and a wireless network interface that are respectively comprised of a wired LAN (Local Area Network) interface and a wireless LAN interface.
For electronic apparatuses of the type having a built-in wired LAN and a wireless LAN expansion card mounted thereon, a remote user interface (remote UI) connected to the wired LAN interface is sometimes used for setting set values for the wireless LAN. In particular, the settings of set values in electronic apparatuses such as printers which are insufficient in usability of a local user interface (local UI) are performed using the remote UI. In that case, the remote UI is used, in succession, to make the settings of the set values for the wireless LAN and switch the network interface to be used (hereinafter referred to as the active network interface) from the wired LAN to the wireless LAN.
However, a user can sometimes erroneously set the set values for the wireless LAN. Beside, in general the user can be aware of the erroneous setting only after the wireless LAN interface fails to establish connection to a wireless LAN access point, resulting in a state that the electronic apparatus is unable to connect both the wired LAN and the wireless LAN because of the exclusive control being carried out to determine the active network interface.
In order to restore from this state, the set values must be changed using the local UI. Even if the remote UI is absolutely used to change the set values, it is necessary to use the local UI to change the active network interface to the wired LAN interface and then use the remote UI to change the set values. This causes inconveniences.